1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for recording and recalling bullet drop compensation data to a shooter for a firearm having a barrel axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bullet drop compensation data refers to the elevation adjustment required between the angle of the barrel axis and a central axis of a scope to accurately place a discharged bullet on the correct trajectory to hit an intended target. The elevation adjustment depends on the distance from the shooter to the intended target, the further the distance between the shooter and the intended target the greater the angle adjustment that may be required. The shooter must determine the bullet drop compensation data for incremental distances and record the bullet drop compensation data for use at a later time.
To use the bullet drop compensation data at a later time, many shooters carry a written record of the bullet drop compensation data on their person or affix the written record to the stock of their firearm. Additionally, as can be seen in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/879,277, memory storage may be used for storing bullet drop compensation data and displaying the bullet drop compensation data to the shooter on a visual display mounted on a rail system on the side of a firearm. Unfortunately, present systems for storing the bullet drop compensation data, such as the system disclosed in the above application, are very bulky, do not conveniently display the required information, and may also alter the delicate weight balance of the firearm.